Thank you
by Aika Yami
Summary: La Gran Cuarta Guerra terminó, Sasuke protege a Hiashi y a Hinata sin saber los motivos del por qué, lo que le causó una gran confusión, recuerdos del pasado y la perdida de alguien importante. SasuHina- Hiashi Hyuga.One-shot.


**~Thank you… ****SasuHina**(SasukexHinata) y (Hiashi Hyuga)

**Género:** Drama/Romance

**Categoría:** K+

**Autora: **Aika-sasuhina, Aika-chan.

-hablan-

-"_recuerdos"-_

_**-"Letra de la canción correspondiente y/o **__pensamientos__**"-.**_

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto. **__Esto es sin un fin comercial._

**OoOoOoOoO**~Thank you~**OoOoOoOo**

**One-shot**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba sentado en una roca, viendo como cerca de él había flores y arboles de cerezo floreciendo por la llegada de la primavera, frente a uno de los lagos de la aldea de Konoha, sumido en sus pensamientos, pensando en todos los cambios que tuvo que afrontar para poder lograr todo lo que tenia hasta ahora.

Cuando había llegado esa mañana, alrededor de las 6:45 a.m., fue mas por querer entrenar con su catana, que desde que la Gran Cuarta Guerra había dado su fin, no podía entrenar apropiadamente.Tenia un caos su mente, ya no sabia lo que le hacia falta o que es lo le restaba. Dio un suspiro casado, se inclino ligeramente asía delante y tomo su cabeza entra sus manos mientras cerraba los ojos.

.

.

.

.

"_Antes de que terminara la guerra, su hermano mayor Itachi le pidió que regresara a su aldea natal a enmendar los errores del pasado, para que pidiera una segunda oportunidad __y__ poder restaurar su honor de Uchiha como era debido. Lo que no se había esperado era que, cuando finalizaron la pelea contra Kabuto y se uniera la lucha contra Madara Uchiha, hubiera dado __casi __su propia vida salvando a una persona, como si la conociera de años, como si fueran mejores amigos de toda la vida. _

_A esa perdona la había visto desde una larga distancia, peleando valiente contra varios de los Zetsus blancos. Tenia las manos con chakra rodeándole las palmas, tratando de seguir de pie, luchando para poder proteger a su familia, su nación. Para Sasuke había sido, como una inspiración, como cuando veía a su padre, pelear como el gran líder Uchiha que fue. Estaba haciendo un Junken perfecto, un giro de 360 grados sobre su mismo eje, con una rapidez y fuerza impresionante, hasta dejar mal heridos a sus oponentes. Eso lo dejo asombrado, ya que cuando Madara muera él seria el ultimo Uchiha y por lógica el líder se su clan, pero lo que no se espero era que uno mas de los Zetsu saltara asía su espalda y lo quisiera herir de gravedad. Sasuke había reaccionado rápido, lo mato en su solo golpe, salvándole la vida a Hiashi Hyuga. Él no le agradeció y a Sasuke no le intereso realmente, siguieron peleando por largo rato a corta distancia de cada uno, pero en un intento mas uno de los Zetsu trato de matarlo y aunque Hiashi no pudo reaccionar rápidamente como quisiera, el azabache uso su propio cuerpo como escudo, siendo herido no de gravedad, pero necesitaba un medico para que le revisara la herida y ésta sea soportable. _

_Hiashi Hyuga quedo asombrado por la decisión del hombre joven que lo había protegido del mortal ataque. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto el susodicho –no te entiendo mocoso, ¿Por qué salvar la vida de alguien que no tiene un lazo contigo?-_

_-no lo se, ni me interesa averiguar, ¿se encuentra bien?- respondió el azabache, adolorido por una herida profunda en su espalda. Le tendió la mano derecha para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. A la distancia lograba ver que Itachi peleaba formidablemente contra uno de los enemigos, dejo al líder Hyuga solo para que continuara luchando y se acercó a luchar con su hermano mayor._

_._

_._

_._

_Al cabo de unas horas, la mayoría de los enemigos estaban derrotados, muertos. El Zetsu original, estaba escondido, tratando de derrotar a un oponente, cualquiera, no importaba. En un vistazo diviso la figura de una chica, cabello azul profundo largo casi hasta la cadera. Estaba sola, era la presa perfecta y con cuidado de no ser descubierto, fue tras ella._

_Sasuke escucho la voz de Hiashi alarmado, cuando él voltio a su dirección se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. – ¡Sasuke, protege a mi hija!- y en cuestión de segundos, el ojinegro utilizo de nuevo su cuerpo como escudo nuevamente, protegiendo a la chica, ya que Zetsu le había lanzado una gran cantidad de kunais, dispuesto a matarla. Pero al ver que el Uchiha menor se había interpuesto en su camino intento escapar usando Efimera, dio media vuelta, y al percatarse de quien tenia enfrente, se asombro y asusto un poco, lo atraparon. _

_Hiashi Hyuga estaba enfadado, ese desgraciado cabrón quería acabar con su hija mayor, lo único que representaba a su difunta esposa en carne y huesos. No le dio ningún remordimiento cuando lo ataco con el puño suave y matarlo tan fríamente. Se acercó para ver a su hija y el joven azabache, pero éste se encontraba herido de gravedad suspendido con un gran trabajo sobre sus extremidades inferiores, tosiendo sangre y mirando fijamente a su hija mayor con ¿preocupación? Pero que es lo que ocurría a ese muchacho._

_-¿te encuentras bien, Hinata?- pregunto el hombre de cabello castaño, la peliazul asintió, pero aunque ella no le dijera nada, sabia que estaba preocupada por el chico que tenia enfrente. _

_Sasuke no pudo soportar mas el peso de su cuerpo y empezó a caer de rodillas y después callo en el suelo, Hinata se empezó a desesperar y trato de ayudarlo para que no callera inconsciente pero no pudo aguantar mas y cayo inconsciente en lo mas profundo de sus pensares._

_._

_._

_._

_El Uchiha menor abrió lentamente sus ojos, no sabia en donde se encontraba y se extraño de que se encontrara cubierto con unas sabanas blancas. Parpadeo una, dos, tres veces y se dio cuenta de que sobre él había un techo color blanco y un fuerte olor a medicamentos. Movió su cabeza de lado a lado para darse cuenta de que su ex -compañera se encontraba revisando el ritmo cardiaco del electrocardiograma.-Sakura, ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto con una voz ronca, a causa de que llevara tanto tiempo de no hablar._

_Sakura parpadeo al escuchar la voz de su amigo, aunque la había escuchado extraña no se asusto. -¡Sasuke-kun! Que bueno que hayas desertado, nos tenías preocupados.- dijo alegremente la pelirrosa. -¿Cómo te sientes?-_

_-regular… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- pregunto mientras trataba de sentarse y aceptaba el vaso de agua que le ofrecía ésta._

_Sakura suspiro. –Como unos cuatro días… estabas en un estado de coma- explicaba mientras le quitaba el vaso de los labios._

_-¿Cuándo termino la guerra?- dijo mientras se recostaba de nuevo y daba un suspiro cansado. _

_- termino hace tres días… tienes mucha suerte, si no hubiera sido por Hinata-chan, estuvieras muerto.- Sasuke la miro extrañado, recordaba haberse desmayado, pero no recordaba nada mas. Sakura le sonrio al ver que no comprendia. – Hinata-chan te dio los primeros auxilios y evito un poco que no te desangraras, lo demás ya fue cuestión de Tsunade-sama._

_Sasuke resoplo un poco, haciendo que se le moviera un mechón de cabello. -¿Cómo esta Hyuga?-_

_-¿Hinata?- el ojinegro asintió. –ella esta bien, sino hubiera sido por que la salvaste, quien sabes que habría ocurrido con ella… ¿quieres verla?- Sasuke negó. –como quieras iré avisarle a Tsunade-sama que ya despertaste, haber si te da de alta, fin al cabo, tus heridas no son graves.- _

_Sakura salio dejándolo solo. Tres días después, la Hokage había dado de alta al Uchiha y en todo ese tiempo no había visto en un solo momento a la Hyuga. _

_._

_._

_._

De eso hace unos tres meses, la primavera ya había empezado y muy pocas veces la había visto de lejos, él realmente no quería verla, no sabia por que había preferido dar hasta su vida con tal de que ella no saliera herida. Estaba confundido, muy pocas veces lo había visto en la academia y lo que si se pudo dar cuenta, es que ella nunca lo veía a él, no al menos que entre el Clan Uchiha y el Clan Hyuga hubiera una reunión o festejo, ya que cuando había dicho evento ambos se comportaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida, dos pequeños que se conocían a la perfección. Desde que tuvo el permiso de regresar, sabia que Hinata lo buscaba cada vez que él se encontraba en la aldea, ya que por haber participado en la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja, la mayoría de los aldeanos, la Hokage y los viejos del concejo, le dieron permiso de regresar para tratar de limpiar su nombre, al principio él no quería pero antes de que Itachi regresara a su descanso eterno, le pidió que lo tomara como una segunda oportunidad y que dejara de hacer tonterías solo porque él mismo se había auto declarado enemigo de toda Konoha.

Hasta ahora él había estado misiones extenuantes para poder quitar su nombre del libro bingo y poder mostrar el apellido Uchiha en alto sin que nadie quisiera pisotearlo. Regreso a ser parte del equipo siete de nuevo, pero el azabache sentía que le faltaba algo, algo que no sabia como explicar.

Normalmente él se la pasando trabajando en misiones largas, durante tantas horas con tal de que no llegar a su antiguo departamento. La mansión Uchiha aun no se la querían devolver, o mas bien él no quería regresar. Ver de nuevo ese lugar solitario, el vacío que dejo su familia y las personas que habitaban ahí en cierta forma lo deprimían, aunque claro él nunca lo admitiría y ni divulgaría que necesitaba de algo o alguien. Sasuke Uchiha es un ser solitario desde los ocho años.

Sasuke observaba el agua limpia del lago en donde se encontraba, las flores que crecían ahí y se fijo que también crecían tulipanes rojos, los favoritos de su madre. La extrañaba, de verdad que la echaba de menos. Aun recordaba que cuando era un niño e iba a la academia ninja y su hermano mayor lo iba a buscar para que regresaran juntos a casa, su madre Mikoto Uchiha siempre los recibía con "okaeri Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun" y una tierna sonrisa maternal y su padre Fugaku Uchiha con una palmada en la espalda y con la sonrisa ladeada. Los echaba de menos, demasiado.

Él pensaba que su destino era siempre estar solo, tan siquiera le quedaba de consuelo que tenia a dos buenos amigos con los que podía confiar y darían hasta su propia vida por él, el maldito bastardo que los traiciono y que aun no pedía perdón por tantos problemas que les ha ocasionado, pero aun así lo amaban y aunque él no lo admitiera también.

El ojinegro recogió una pequeña piedra, la observo y la arrojo al agua, asiendo que se derrapara sobre ésta y provocara unas ondas y ver que se hundiera, suspiro casado, tal vez ya era hora de retomara sus entrenamientos, se levanto de la roca incomoda, camino unos pasos hasta llegar al centro del lago y desvaino su katana chokuto y formo un chidori kouken, provocando que todo el lago tuviera rayos azules.

.

.

.

.

Hinata Hyuga se había levantado muy temprano esa mañana, mas de lo habitual. El sueño se le fue demasiado rápido, tenía adolorido los músculos del cuello, los hombros y los omoplatos. Los ojos blancos le ardían, como si se estuviera aguantando las ganas de llorar por mucho tiempo. Estaba cansada, tanto físicamente como mental. La situación que vivía día a día en su clan era agotador, la salud de su padre empeoro desde la Cuarta Guerra había finalizado y ella junto a Neji, tenían la responsabilidad de sacar adelante todo el Clan Hyuga, asumiendo ella el cargo del líder temporal mientras su padre se recuperaba.

Se estiro un poco y fue a darse una ducha con agua fría para que el cansancio se fuera aunque sea un poco. Cuando termino su baño, aprovecho de que todavía no había nadie despierto y se fue a entrenar, lleva tiempo sin hacerlo, tres meses mas exacta. Eso le recordó algo muy importante, aun no le había dado las gracias a Sasuke Uchiha por haberla salvado. Hinata recordó cuando la había salvado la vida.

"_Ella se encontraba de pie cerca de un árbol, escucho a lo lejos un grito que logro __saber__ que era se su padre y no había logrado distinguir__lo__ decia__, sintió un fuerte empujón, obligándola a cerrar fuertemente los ojos y luego ruidos de kunais y armas clavarse en algo solido. Cuando abrió sus ojos blancos, vio que tenía sobre ella uno completamente puestos sobre ella, eran negros y al parecer tenían una mirada de preocupación, se sintió extrañada, escucho las palabras de su padre ¿te encuentras bien, Hinata? Pero lo único que ella pudo hacer era asentir su cabez__a__, no podía dejara de mirar esos ojos negros y cuando dirigió su mirada hacia los labios del Uchiha, vio que se habían movido tratando de decirle algo que nadie a acepción de ella pudo lograr distinguir, después de eso el ojinegro no pudo sostenerse mas de pie y la ojiperla solo pudo __tratar de __agarrarlo a tiempo, impidiendo que se cayera al suelo duramente. Ella sintió una punzada en el estomago cuando lo puso en su regazo y trataba de reanimarlo, ya que éste cerraba los ojos lentamente._

_Cuando su padre y ella lograron quitarle la mayoría de las armas, ambos lograron llevarlo a la unidad médica. Hinata vio a su padre y vio que __este __observaba a Sasuke con una mirada de compasión y eso era raro en él, mayormente su cara era estática, no reflejaba nada y que lo hiciera por alguien como él era de extrañarse, más por que él estaba en contra de que el azabache regresara a Konoha._

_Después de que la guerra terminara, se entero que Sasuke Uchiha estaba en el hospital en un estado de coma. Hinata realmente quería verlo, darle las gracias pero el trabajo que tenía desde que habían regresado, era demasiado y más por que su padre había caído enfermo por una tos que no se le quitaba sino que emporaba mas y mas._

_Pocas veces salía de la mansión sobre todo cuando había reuniones con los otros clanes y solamente de lejos lograba verlo, era frustrante no poder agradecerle, seguramente pensaría que era una ingrata malagradecida."_

_._

_._

_._

Hinata llego a un precioso prado en el bosque de la aldea y sabía que cerca de ese lugar había un lago en el que podía practicar el agua. Practico por unos minutos su taijutsu hasta que escucho unos ruidos que eran cerca de donde se encontraba. La curiosidad le gano.

Llego casi a la orilla del lago, había flores de muchos colores y había muchos arboles de cerezo floreciendo. Era un paisaje hermoso, ya que el sol apenas estaba naciendo, adornando el cielo con unos colores amarillos, azules y naranjas, pero lo que realmente cautivo su atención era que una persona con el torso descubierto y se encontraba en medio del agua con una espada sacando electricidad. Trato de ver mas cerca y fijarse quien era. Cuando quedo detrás de un cerezo, logra captar quien era, ese cabello negro, una espalda musculosa y con una pocas cicatrices visibles y pantalones negros, se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo. Se había quedado tan embelesada que piso una pequeña rama sin querer.

Los rayos pararon y la espalda de dicho joven se tenso. Ahí fue cuando Hinata escucho una grave voz.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hyuga?- Sasuke ni siquiera se movió un centímetro.

Hinata, aun ruborizada, trato de hacer una reverencia cortes, se sentía tan avergonzada por aver invadido su espacio. –yo… gomenasai, Sa-Sasuke-kun… no fue mi…- no pudo terminar su frase, sintió una ráfaga de viento, la presencia de algo y el olor masculino. Recobro la compostura y se fijo en el lago. -¿pero donde…?-

-no tienes por qué disculparte.- otra vez esa voz. Nerviosa, Hinata se dio media vuelta y observo al azabache con ojos llenos de asombro. Era tan rápido. –no me mires así, me incomoda.

-Gomena…- Sasuke le puso un par de dedos en los labios, haciendo que cerrada la boca.

-deja de disculparte. Aun no has contestado mi pregunta.- espero paciente, mientras se colocaba de nuevo la camisa.

-yo… vine a practicar, demo ya no importa… yo ya…- pero fue interrumpida.

-no importa, yo ya tenia que irme, puedes quedarte.- finalizo y se dispuso a caminar hasta que sintió un pequeño tirón de su camisa. Giro su rostro y vio a la peliazul, sonrojada mas de la cuenta, de alguna forma le pareció adorable y ante tal pensamiento sintió algo extraño en el estomago.

-yo… Sa-Sasuke-kun quería…- no podía sacar el habla. –quería… decir…- tomo una bocada de aire e hizo una reverencia rápido. - ¡arigato!-

Y ahí estaba la Hyuga, con las mejillas sonrojadas y con una reverencia en donde tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados, Sasuke vio el esfuerzo en esa acción. -¿arigato? ¿De que hablas?-

Hinata recobro su postura anterior y lo vio con mirada confusa. –Por… haberme salvado, a-a-arigatou por… por hacerlo.- hablo con una sonrisa que le provoco una fuerte sensación en el estomago de Sasuke, ¿pero que rayos le pasaba? Se sentía incomodo y no sabia el porqué.

-no tienes por qué. Era una guerra. – le hablo secamente, deseaba que la sensación de hormigueo en el estomago se le fuera, ya que era la primera ves que le pasaba y al parecer solo era con ella, Hinata Hyuga. Claro, tal vez no sea la primera vez, ya que cuando era niño recordó que uno suaves y pequeños labios le habían besado la mejilla, pero no recordaba quien. Solo en esa ocasión sintió el hormigeo en el estomago, se pregunto si eso era por que por primera vez se había enamorado, aunque lo dudaba, él jamás se había enamorado por una mujer como para saber si era eso o no, entonces, ¿Qué era lo que le ocasionaba Hinata Hyuga? Recobro la razón, ¿pero que rayos le pasaba? Tenia que pensar en otra cosa para dejar de pensar cosas estúpidas. - ¿Cómo esta tu padre? Supe que se enfermo.-

-recuperándose, demo sigue enfermo.- dijo esto haciendo que bajara la mirada con una tristeza palpable en su ser. El azabache tenia unas fuertes ganas de acariciar una de sus redondas mejillas para que dejara se estar así. Se dio cuenta de eso y negó con la cabeza.

-espero que se recupere…- pero fue interrumpido por la dulce voz de Hinata.

Ella quería cambiar el tema, solo de nombrar a su padre enfermo se entristecía. –Sasuke-kun, ¿recuerdas éste lago? Aquí fue cuando nos conocimos.- el ojinegro, negó con la cabeza y tenia un mirar confundido. -¿no lo recuerdas? Es una lastima, creo que es por que éramos muy pequeños.- decía la peliazul con una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro, parecía que recordar los viejos tiempos le agradaba. –Teníamos unos seis años, y yo estaba llorando y por muy extraño que suene me hablas dulcemente…- Sasuke sorprendido por lo último interrumpió.

-¿estas hablando enserio? Soy Sauke Uchiha, un Uchiha no es dulce con nadie.- decía con una sonrisa, de verdad no se creía eso de estar hablando y tratando a una niña así. –alucinas Hyuga…-

Hinata abrió los ojos y con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara trato de contestar, ¿le estaba causando gracia? O ¿se estaba burlando de ella? Al parecer no recordaba. – ¡de-demo! Estoy diciendo la verdad, tu-tu me jalaste de las muñecas y empezamos bailar a orilla del lago.-

-mientes. Yo no haría eso.- sonreía de lado, la situación de pronto se torno graciosa. Hinata trataba de hablar pero solo abría la boca sin soltar sonido alguno.

-¿quieres que te muestre? Te refrescare la memoria.- Sasuke se dejaba llevar por el pequeño tirón de muñecas que la Hyuga hacia, ¡ella sonreía! A pesar de estar con él, ella lo hacia, mayormente cuando lo había gente con él, las personas estaban incomodas con su presencia, pero ella, parecía una niña de seis años de nuevo, traviesa y emocionada por lo que ambos iban hacer. Era una nueva sensación, algo fuera de lo normal para él, definitivamente le estaba agradando, ni siquiera pudo reprimir una sonrisa sincera.

Hinata por su parte, se sentía ansiosa, traviesa, olvidándose de quien era él, quien en su sano juicio no conduciría a hacer algo tonto y ridículo al orgulloso Uchiha, de seguro si fuera otra persona, hubiera terminado mas que muerto. Ambos caminaron hasta la orilla del lago, en el verde pasto, el sol ya había terminado de nacer, las flores desprendían un dulce y agradable aroma. La peliazul tomo dio un suspiro por la tranquilidad que se sentía en ese lugar. Se detuvieron e hizo que el Uchiha colocara sus manos por su cintura y la Hyuga coloco las suyas sobres sus hombros. Ella empezó a menear las caderas de derecha a izquierda, dando suaves pasitos, haciendo que el ojinegro hiciera lo mismo sin poner resistencia. Al cabo de un rato, sin querer, Hinata empezó a cerrar los ojos y se abrazó a su torso, inhalando el aroma masculino que éste desprendía. Sasuke por su parte, se le abrieron los ojos como platos por tal acción de la ojiperla, pero se empezó a llevar por la situación como el principio, no le importo ni un poco, empezó a mover los pies y mantuvo las manos en su pequeña cintura y cuando el tiempo empezó a pasar lento, sintió que unas pequeñas manos acariciaban su espalda y después, un cálido abrazo, cerro los ojos e inhalo el aroma del cabello de la Hyuga. Era una agradable sensación para ambos.

Hinata se empezó a llevar el momento y se olvido de todo, de quien estaba "bailando" con ella y de quien estaba abrazando. Aun con los ojos cerrados y sin saber exactamente que hacia, lo beso, un beso casto, suave, lindo.

Sasuke al sentir un aliento calido y las manos pequeñas de la ojiperla abrió los ojos un poco, pero al ver lo que ella pretendía los abrió como platos, el corazón le latió con fuerza y sintió una emoción recorrer todo su cuerpo y aun así, con los ojos abiertos que casi se le salen de sus cuencas, ella lo beso, poso sus labios sobre los suyos y lentamente, suave, dulcemente cálido, una sensación que lo dejo anonadado, pero ella, al percatarse de la situación, de su acción, se tenso y separo su rostro y labios del azabache muy lentamente, mirando las consecuencias de su acción inconsciente. ¡Había besado a Sasuke Uchiha! Sin querer logro lo que muchas añoraban y ni siquiera la había rechazado, se sonrojo violentamente y se separo de él de golpe, viendo que él aun estaba sorprendido y con los ojo abiertos, aun sin creerse lo que había pasado.

-Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun yo-yo-yo no-no sé que-que lo que me-me paso, yo so-so-solo…- pero fue interrumpida por la acción de la persona que tenia al frente. -¿Qué es lo-lo que…?

Aun sorprendido, Sasuke la beso, sin darse cuenta, no sabia lo que era ser besado por una chica de esa manera, ya que por accidente, Naruto le había dado su primer beso y eso no era para nada agradable.

Hinata no sabia que hacer, Sasuke la estaba besando de nuevo, era un beso lento en el cual ambos empezaron a cerrar los ojos olvidándose de que estaban en un lugar en que los podían ver. Ambos se volvieron a abrazar, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerse el uno al otro, ambos lo necesitaban, lo sabían. Hinata tenía el corazón roto a causa de que cuando Naruto le había dado su respuesta a su confesión él con una sonrisa melancólica le respondió que no podía quererla como ella deseaba, sino que para él era una muy buena amiga con la que podía contar y que jamás dejaría de querer Sakura. Sasuke por su parte, él siempre estaba solo, desde lo sucedido con su clan, a la edad de ocho años, su vida dio un cambio por completo, dejándolo solo, deprimido y amargado.

Así estuvieron por unos minutos has que escucharon una grave voz aclarándose, asiendo que el agradable ambiente que se había creado, se evaporara y dejara a ambos jóvenes avergonzados por su acción.

Cuando Hinata logro separarse de él, la respiración desapareció de su cuerpo, y se dio cuenta que era observada por unos severos ojos perlas, que pertenecían a su sobreprotector primo Neji Hyuga. Su cara se sonrojo violentamente y las ganas de desmayarse fueron sumamente tentadoras en ese momento. Sasuke, al saber que fue visto por el primo de la Hyuga, aparento indiferencia, volteando su cara de lado izquierdo pero aun así era perceptible el color rosado de sus mejillas.

Neji se veía molesto, jamás pensó que su pequeña prima estuviera envuelta con el último Uchiha, en ese caso iria al grano. –Hinata-sama, su padre se ha puesto mal, dice que quiere verla…- hizo una pausa y Hinata sentía que sus ojos le picaban y se le formaban grandes lagrimas, su querido padre se estaba muriendo, era algo que ella no quería enfrentar, ¿no se suponía que solo era una simple tos?, iba a preguntar la causa pero la voz de su primo peli castaño le interrumpió. -y a ti Uchiha.-

Sasuke se sorprendio ligeramente, que el propia patriarca del clan Hyuga quiere verlo, ya que tenia entendido que Hiashi no deseaba que él regresara a la aldea. -¿para que…?- pero no logro terminar su oración ya que la peliazul, sin decir nada, salió corriendo lo mas rápido posible, Neji grito un ¡Hinata-sama! Y la siguió, el azabache no le quedo de otro que ir tras ellos.

.

.

.

.

Hiashi Hyuga enfrentaba una fuerte tuberculosis, él realmente ya lo sabia, pero por causas de fuerza mayor, no deseo que absolutamente nadie se enterara en la mansión.

Especialmente esa mañana, cuando se había despertado con un cansancio inusual, recordó que hace alrededor de unos diez años, cuando su esposa Hikari Hyuga cumplia los 26 años de vida, entre el Clan Hyuga y el Clan Uchiha, se había firmado un acuerdo en que cuando Hinata Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha cumplieran la mayoría de edad se casaran.

Él supo que ya era el momento de decir adiós, mando a hablar al medico de la familia para que le diera su veredicto. Su enfermedad ya se encontraba muy avanzada así que no tuvo más remedio que mandar a hablar a su sobrino y a sus hijas.

Al parecer Hinata no se encontraba así que Neji tuvo que salir por ella, solo esperaba que no fuera tarde.

.

.

.

.

Los Hyuga y el Uchiha, llegaron a la mansión con la respiración entrecortada, gracias al esfuerzo que tuvieron que hacer. Hinata llego corriendo por el corredor de la mansión y se dirigió directamente a los aposentos del patriarca.

Lo que ella no esperaba era ver a su padre ver tan decaído y pálido, no pudo evitar ir a sentarse a los pies de la cama y abrazar a su padre sin importarle los protocolos que exigía el Clan y quebrarse frente a tantas personas, era su padre y aunque él no le mostraba mucho afecto asía su persona, ella lo amaba, ella lo amaba demasiado.

Hiashi vio a su hija mayor llorar y se dio cuenta que el corazón se le partía con solo verla soltar lagrimas tan gruesas, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa débil y le acaricio el cabello con cariño. –Querida, ponte de pie… onegai.- hablo el Hyuga mayor, su voz le dolía ya que por tantas veces que tosia la garganta le ardia. –Quiero hablar… con ustedes dos…- decía mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas a su primogénita. Hanabi solo se quedaba observando la escena en silencio y Sasuke se encontraba recargado en una pared. Hiashi le hizo una seña con los dedos de la mano izquierda y Sasuke se acercó. – cuando ustedes tenían la edad de seis años, tu… madre Sasuke te vio… que le dabas un beso en… en la…- el Hyuga mayor sintió una fuerte presión y tosió. -la mejilla a mi hija, esa… esa escena la enterneció tanto que el Clan Hyuga y el Clan Uchiha firmaron… un acuerdo.- termino de decir débilmente.

Hinata y Sasuke no comprendieron que es lo que quería explicarles, pero el castaño le señalo un viejo pergamino que estaba envuelto en una tela roja aterciopelada, el moreno lo tomo y la empezó a leer, mientras Hinata no dejaba de llorar, sentía que ver en ese estado tan decaído a su padre le era un golpe muy duro, ya que su madre no de encontraba entre ellos y perder un familiar mas iba a dolerle demasiado.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con desmesura al ir leyendo el viejo documento. -podría explicarme, ¿Qué significa esto?- no pudo evitar expresar su disgusto mediante su voz, que lo obligaran a casarse era el colmo, él mentalmente no se sentía preparado. -¿Por qué quiere que nos casemos Hinata y yo? ¿Acaso mi madre tiene algo que ver?-

Hiashi asintió, trató de sentarse en la cama para poder acomodarse mejor. –En realidad… los cuatro tuvimos que ver…-

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, ni Neji y su hermana menor esperaban algo así. –Demo… padre ¿Cómo? ¿Quiénes?-

Sasuke suspiro pesadamente, realmente no se esperaba esto. – ¿es enserio? No sabía que mis padres estuvieran de acuerdo, yo pensaba en un principio que Hinata tenía que casarse con mi aniki.-

El patriarca negó suavemente y acarició dulcemente la mano de su primogénita, suspiro. –yo… sé que esto… esto esta mal, demo… es mi ultima voluntad y la… de tus padres Sasuke, es lo único que les pido, yo… sé que no me queda mucho tiempo, así que… onegai, cúmplanme esto.- hablo el Hyuga con dificultad. Hinata miro de reojo a Sasuke y éste hizo lo mismo. –Lo único que lamento querida, es… que no podre conocer a mis nietos.- Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara llena de lagrimas de su hija.

Hinata al oírle, le sonrió. –si-si Sasuke-kun es-esta de acuer-do, por mi es-esta bien, otosan.-

El moreno suspiro pesadamente, vio el pergamino y observo que ene ese papel tenia plasmada las firmas de sus padres.-_"así que son sus últimas voluntades, otosan, okasan"- _pensó.- de acuerdo.-

Hiashi asintió complacido. –Mandare hablar Tsunade-sama…- tosió un poco, él se sentía ya muy débil, lo sabia. – arigato, Hinata, Sasuke…-

Hanabi y Neji solo observaban lo ocurrido en silencio, lamentablemente en la decisión que el líder habían tomado ellos no tenia voz ni voto para hacer replica alguna. Hanabi creía que era injusto que su padre quisiese casarla con alguien como Sasuke Uchiha, realmente nunca ha interactuado palabras con él, pero por lo que ella sabia, el Uchiha era un hombre de extremo orgullo, suspiro quien sabe si su hermana mayor podía soportar estar casada con un hombre como él. Neji, solo tenia que obedecer órdenes de su tío, él nunca lo había mencionado pero Neji ya lo sabía, algún día Hinata Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha se terminarían casando, ya que su tío no iba a permitir que cualquier hombre se casara con ella al menos que sea de un clan noble. Al principio su tío tenia pensado casar a su primogénita con su sobrino, pero le fue imposible, ya que antes de que él se lo mencionara, ya le había dicho que él no estaba disponible y no deseaba contraer matrimonio con su querida prima, sobre todo por que él ya se encontraba comprometido con Tenten.

.

.

.

.

Alrededor de una hora después, la quinta Hokage había llegado y se había hablando un largo rato con el líder Hyuga. La Hyuga se retiro a sus aposentos para arreglarse un poco para la ceremonia sencilla, se coloco un kimono sencillo, se recogió el cabello en un peinado sencillo y se coloco unos prendedores para el cabello que pertenecieron a su difunta madre.

Sasuke por su parte, fue a su departamento y recordó que ahí tenía un kimono lo suficientemente elegante para la ocasión, se ducho y se vistió para partir de nuevo a la mansión Hyuga. Antes de retirarse, se quedó viendo la fotografía familiar que tenia de su familia, en la cual él era muy pequeño, como seis u ocho años de edad, esta su hermano y sus padres, suspiro con cansancio. –_"espero que de verdad valga la pena".- _

.

.

.

.

La "ceremonia" se llevo acabo en uno de los salones de la mansión.

Hiashi, con todas sus fuerzas trato de entregar a su hija con el honor Hyuga y los protocolos que tenia que ser al altar, aunque su hija mayor le había pedido que lo hiciera Neji en su lugar, el sonrió y le dijo.- esto solo lo hare una vez en mi vida.- lo que ocasiono que Hinata solo soltara lagrimas, él como buen padre que trato de ser para sus hijas, le limpio las lagrimas. –Tu madre siempre decía… que te ves más hermosa… sonriendo…- Hinata de un impulso lo abrazo.

Sasuke se quedo esperando a la llegada de su futura esposa, mientras en la lejanía que las separaba observaba la escena que se estaba presentando. El deseo que, aunque no muy le agradaba casarse sin a ver planeado su propia boda y hacer que, por las circunstancias, las cosas transcurrieran tan rápido, deseo que su familia también estuviera ahí, junto a él.

Los minutos transcurrieron y los dos Hyugas llegaron hasta donde se encontraba el Uchiha y la Hokage, se llevo al cabo la ceremonia, ambos dijeron el si, acepto y Hiashi se dirigió a sus aposentos, no sin antes decirle a sus hijas, sobrino, yerno y a la Hogake que cenaran en su honor y él lamentablemente no podía acompañarlos.

.

.

.

.

Cuatro días después, debido a las circunstancias, Hinata y Sasuke, no se habían visto, ya que la Hokage estaba arreglando algunos asuntos con los viejos del concejo en concederle al último de los Uchihas el regreso de sus tierras.

Hinata en ningún momento deseo separarse de su padre, al igual que seguía con sus obligaciones con el Clan para que dejaran a Neji a cargo de éste.

Hiashi miraba tranquilamente la ventana, observando como las botones de los cerezos se habrían, dando un maravilloso espectáculo a su ventana. A su esposa le encantaba la primavera, recordaba como se paraba horas y horas observando sus flores y plantas que tanto cariño y esmero ponía en cuidar como si fueran de su propia familia. Recordaba en como en otoño las hojas de diferentes arboles caían y se enredaban en su cabello, cuadro jugaba con una pequeña Hinata de tres años y su pequeño sobrino de cinco o seis años mientras tenia una linda barriguita de unos cuatro meses de embarazo. La amaba demasiado, si tan solo pudiera verla de nuevo. Y con ese ultimo pensamiento cerro sus ojos perla y sonrió a la más hermosa luz parecida a un rayo de sol en pleno verano.

.

.

.

.

-¡Hinata-sama!- interrumpió Ko Hyuga entrando al despacho de la mansión, Hinata lo observo y parecía alterado.

Hanabi entro con la respiración entrecortada, como si hubiera corrido demasiado. Hinata levanto la vista asía los dos individuos que habían entrado con tanta desmesura e interrumpieron su trabajo. Hanabi observo a su hermana mayor con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. – ¡One-chan! Otosan se…- no aguanto mas y rompió en llanto. Hinata comprendió y dejo sus ocupaciones de lado, para salir corriendo asía donde se encontraba su padre.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke caminaba así la mansión Hyuga, ya que quería informarle a su esposa que le habían devuelto sus tierras. Cuando llego a la mansión y atravesó los grandes portones, a la distancia de unos quince metros, se encontró con Hinata sentada en los escalones de la entrada.

Cuando se acercó, sintió que su corazón se le partía de tan solo ver que ella tenía el rostro hinchado y bañado en lágrimas, sus ojos se encontraban rojos de tanto llorar. Sintió una opresión en su pecho y le dieron muchas ganas de abrazarla.

Hinata levanto su mirar en cuanto sentía que unos ojos la observaban, al darse cuenta de que eran de su marido, no pudo aguantar un fuerte impulso de abrasarse a su gran pecho, éste por su parte no le negó nada y dejo que desahogara todas sus lágrimas en él.

Sasuke le acariciaba lentamente el cabello, casi con ternura, entendió la causa de su llanto y la abrazo fuertemente a él, aferrando su pequeño cuerpo al suyo, como si tratara de protegerla de cosas invisibles que podían ocurrir en eso momento.

.

.

.

.

En el gran cementerio de la familia, se velaba a Hiashi Hyuga, antiguo jefe del Clan Hyuga. Jefes de otros clanes fueron darles sus condolencias a las hijas del patriarca. Hanabi se aferraba al cuerpo de su primo mientras lloraba la perdida de su adorado padre. Neji solo guardaba silencio, pero cualquiera que lo veía a los ojos solo se podía observar que contenían una gran tristeza, a pesar de que solo era su tío, él había decidido criarlo como si fuera propio y eso se lo tenia agradecido, ya que con la falta que su padre le hacia desde que su padre había fallecido.

Hinata no dejaba de suspirar, como si con eso trataba de ganar fuerza y poder soportar su gran pena. Sasuke solo había atinado en sostenerle la mano, para que con esa pequeña señal ella pudiera coger fuerzas, con eso él trataba de darle un silencioso apoyo, el cual su pequeña esposa agradecía.

Cuando llegaron al interior de la casa, la pareja decidió apartarse de los demás. La Hyuga no tenia cabeza para nada, Sasuke le comprendió, se dio media vuelta y cuando éste decidió dejarla sola una pequeña y fina mano se aferro a la suya, deteniendo su paso. –no… no me-me dejes so-sola… onegai…- hablo la peliazul entre pequeños sollozos. Sasuke se giro de nuevo y Hinata lo abrazo de nuevo, esta ves sin llorar, solo se dedico ese pequeño momento con él. Solo quería eso.

Pasaron unos minutos de esa manera, abrazados, mientras el azabache solo se dedicaba a acariciar su largo cabello con ternura y oler el perfume que ésta desprendía y observaba a las flores del gran cerezo sobre ellos enredarse entre las hebras femeninas. Hinata solo se aferraba cada vez más a su torso y pasaba sus menudas manos por su espalda.

Sasuke vio que se tranquilizaba un poco y opto por hablar. –Me devolvieron mis tierras y cuando estés dispuesta, puedes venir conmigo.- Hinata ante lo dicho alzo su mirada asía el moreno y contesto.

-yo-yo no lo sa-sabia, demo, quiero pe-pedirte un tiempo para arreglar unos asuntos del Clan y me iré contigo.- el pelinegro asintió y se quedaron un rato mas así, mientras una delicada ráfaga de aire les traía el perfume de las flores.

.

.

.

.

Cuatro meses después, Sasuke Uchiha se quedaba observado un lago de Konoha. Se había quedado embelesado con la caída de las hojas del otoño y los colores marrones de las plantas.

Se quedo tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta en que momento había llegado cierta persona hasta que sintió unos dedos de unas manos que él conocía muy bien y algo particularmente duro pero delicado a la vez. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se giro para besar los labios de la mujer que le trajo de vuelta la felicidad.

Los primeros días que ella se había mudado con el, aun seguía triste, era normal pero mientras los últimos cuatro meses transcurrían, ambos volvieron a ver la luz que les faltaba.

Hinata se había vuelto a enamorar, a pesar de que su matrimonio fue casi arreglado. Sasuke estaba más feliz que nunca al enterarse un mes atrás cuando su pequeña esposa le había dicho que la cigüeña les haría una visita a finales de invierno o principios de primavera.

Hinata abrazo a su marido y correspondió al beso de este. Sasuke fue el primero en separarse y mirarla a los brillantes ojos perla. –arigato, hime…- Hinata le miro confusa y él le sonrió. –por devolverme la felicidad.

Hinata por su parte le sonrió de nuevo, le dio un cálido abrazo y respiro su aroma masculino. –arigato a ti Sasuke-kun, por haberme enamorado de nuevo…-

.

.

.

.

**FIN ONE-SHOT.**


End file.
